The Maiden
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: Ive decided to take this story in a new direction, so im quitting this one and starting it over in Thurin Hen


With the ring destroyed, Saruon out of the way and the world trying to return to normal, you can imagine things were getting a bit complicated. Many of the elves were returning to the havens, but some were still left behind. Who was to rule these remaining elves, even if just for a short time? Most of the elves of Mirkwood were left, and a few from Lorien. Galadriel left, as did Elrond, the Lord of Mirkwood remained, but he would soon be leaving. That left Prince Legolas. He much preferred wandering middle earth and being in the middle of things, rather then ruling. He enjoyed traveling with Gimli, and he wanted to be there for Aragorn if ever he needed anything. But when his father approached him, how could he refuse?

"Legolas, this is your duty and you know it. Your whole life has been spent preparing for such a time." Thranduil said resting his hands on his sons shoulder. Legolas glanced down and nodded. He knew this time would come eventually, he wish though it had not happened now.

"I know father, I will take my place." He spoke respectively. Though Legolas was old, he was still young in his desire to travel. He was unwilling to settle down, but is duty restricted him. Smiling kindly his father walked back into his house, vanishing in the darkness twilight cast.

Turning to looking into the dark forest, Legolas watched some of his kind wander under the moon. Clasping his hands behind his back he sighed. He had been taught how to run, and was confident he would be able to without much concern. He was born to be a leader, and the thought did not disturb him. What did however was the fact that he would have to take a queen. Never had Legolas looked upon a female of any race with desire. He knew that taking a queen did not mean he had to love her. It was a political move, he could not rule without another by his side. That did not however ease his pain. He had always hopped one day he would find someone he would be willing to spend eternity with.

"Who are you?" He whispered into the night, trying to imagine just who might be chosen for him. Who was out there that had not been taken, and yet still had a high enough position to be bound with him? He could not think of any, many of his people had left, and those that remained were mostly male.

Because elves lived for so long, if they are bound to someone they do not love for reasons outside their control, they are free to take others as the wish, but officially, none can be theirs. Legolas knew this, but as the last king on middle earth, it would not look good if he were to be seen with the few remaining females of his kind. Taking one last look upon what was to become his realm, he turned into the house as well and moved into the darkness.

She was Lorien's best kept secret. None were allowed to know of her existence except for Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir. Not even Elrond knew that she had been born. How she came to be, none were sure. A strange elven maiden wandered into Lorien, heavy with child and very ill. She looked like no elf they had seen before, yet certain features were most certainly elvish. Perhaps one of her parents was human? What she was they did not find out, for after she gave birth, she died, and none of their attempts of healing seemed to make a difference. The child was just as rare, and right after the birth, Galadriel took her deep within the forests to be raised. She assumed it would only be a few short years before she had grown up, but she aged just like an elf. It was then they knew, no matter how different she looked, she was most certainly a pure blooded elf. And thus she was raised as such, and not just as an elf, but as a princess.

What made her so different? Her skin was soft, smooth and flawless. Ivory in color, like most elves. Her eyes were a rich light blue, fading out to a midnight blue, making the color jump out. They had an almost unnatural look, the color to vibrant, and they seemed to glow in the dark. She had the same sharp elvish features, high cheek bones, smooth jaw line, thin angled eyebrows and slightly angled eyes. She was slightly shorter then most elves, and had flowing curves, and yet remained thin and petite. She was stronger then she looked, and she excelled in agility and skill with a sword. But what made he really different from her race was her hair. Rich crimson in color, it shinned and shimmered like silk. In the sun, it looked like fresh blood spilled along her hair, staining it. And thus Galadriel named her Vanafindiel, meaning fair hair.

These unique features, Galadriel knew would make her highly sought after in all races. Her beauty was above that of Arwen and herself. Often Haldir had a hard time controlling himself around her, it helped however that he was already bound to someone and that she had still not reached maturity. She knew she could not let the girl be seen except by the one should would be bound to, keeping her safe from the intentions of men. Who the elf she would be bound to still remained a mystery. Galadriel intended to girl to remain a princess, and therefore could only be with another of high blood.

Before Galadriel left, she promoted Haldir to rule in her stead until a proper king would be chosen. She also left him in charge of Vanafindiel. If a proper male came along, he was allowed to give her away to such. So when news reached Lorien that Prince Legolas would be taking his father place as king, and was in need of a queen, instantly Haldir thought of Vana. He had fought along side Legolas, and knew he was a valiant man, a good warrior, and a great leader. He knew he would be a good choice for the girl, the only problem was she was still so young. She had just reached her maturity. Regardless, if he did not take this opportunity, Vana may never have a chance to be bonded, as her origins are not know, she could never sail to the havens.

Haldir quickly sent word to Mirkwood, telling they had a young girl who would be perfect to rule beside Legolas, though he avoided to much detail, Thranduil soon wrote back, agreeing to the union. And so it was set. The two were to be bonded as soon as possible. Haldir went in search of Vana and found her deep within the woods, as was her home, walking among the trees under the bright moon light. She wore a light blue dress that danced around her ankles as she walked. Her body seemed to glow under the light, but her hair remained ever contrasting against her skin. He had to hold his breath for a moment before approaching her, she often caught him off guard.

"Princess." He murmured softly as he came to her side. Turning her head slightly to look at him she smiled. The way the movement turned her features was breath taking. Even her soft smile, the way her cheeks rose, and her eyes squinted slightly, it was all to flawless, occasionally, especially on nights like this, she was erie.

"Haldir, what brings you to me at such a late hour?" She inquired turning her eyes back to the sky, looking through the branches to see the stars. She knew she made him uncomfortable, and she did not want to make it worse.

"Vana, you have been chosen to be bound with the new king of the elves." He said softly, glancing into the sky as well. He wasn't sure how she would take the news that the one she would spend eternity with was being chosen for her. He knew she would take it gracefully as she had taken all challenges, but that didn't mean her personnel feelings would not be effected. There was a long silence between them before she looked back to him.

"Thats wonderful news." She said with another gentle smile that made his insides turn. She looked at the situation with curiosity, as well as a challenge. She was excited, but she was not thinking about the more intimate details of being paired with another. She was often oblivious to her beauty and what it did to all males.

Haldir couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm he saw in her face. He also could not help but feel apprehensive for her. She had never know anyone other then himself and Lady Galadriel. He felt that she should know what was expected of her, things other then just ruling, but he did not feel it appropriate for him to be the one to tell her.

"Good, then we leave now." He said extending his hand towards her. She took it gently and he tried not to think about how her soft cool skin felt against his own as he led her back to the main part of Lorien where a procession was waiting with a beautiful silver horse. Before she left she dressed in a long silver dress that wrapped tightly around her waist and dropped past her feet and dragged as she walked. The dress was strapless and she wore a beautiful blue teardrop necklace around her neck. Over her face was a long veil that hid her face from everyone. Pulling on a gray cloak and pulling the hood over she mounted the horse and they were soon off to Mirkwood.

Legolas had just been crowned king and sat upon his fathers throne. He wore a beautiful golden circlet around his head. It looked like vines twisting around each other meeting in a tear drop that rested on his brow. A richly decorated cloak was draped around his shoulders as he sat in the gold chair of the elven kings. TOday his queen would arrive, and the ceremony would begin. All the remaining elves would attend to watch the momentous event. But still he was uneasy. News that a girl from Lorien was being sent was strange to him. All elves of Lorien were ancient, some of the first to come to middle earth and few children had been born to them, so to hear that there was a girl, yet unbound and very young was news to both him and his father, but they accepted gratefully. Any of lady Galadriel's people were highly sought after.

Then he saw them, slowly winding up the road. A great procession of elves dressed in light colors, glowing amongst the moon light. In the center sat a figure clad in gray upon a silver horse. He could not see her face and stood to get a better look, but no angle seemed to help. They took great care to hide her from view, but why? When Haldir approached him he bowed slightly.

"King Legolas, i bring you greetings from Lorien." He said respectively, rising back up, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his sword. Legolas nodded his head, still not use to such treatment.

"Welcome to Mirkwood master Haldir." he said ushering with his arm to the lands about them. "It is with great anticipation that you come here tonight. Why does the lady remain hidden?" He asked stepping off the throne to be level with Haldir.

"It is Lady Galadriel's wish, you shall see her soon though." Haldir said with a slight smile. He had to admit, he could not wait to see the new kings reaction to his bride. Legolas nodded, accepting the terms and then led him into the house where he and his people might stay.

That night was the ceremony, and Legolas had seen no sigh of the girl since she arrived. How they managed to keep her hidden in his lands was beyond him, but he did not push, he would see his lady tonight. As the preparations were being made he walked among the people dressed in beautiful white and silver robes, embroidered with shimmering blue thread. The patterns traced along the edges of his clothes. His hair lay across his back, two small braids were pulled around his head and the circlet sat upon his brow. He looked rather regal, but young and handsome.

She wanted nothing more then to see the man she would spend the rest of her life with, but it was not granted to her. She caught only a glimpse before she was turned away and taken to a secret room to prepare for the night. Her maids worked tirelessly on her, not like much needed to be done though. two strands of hair that hung on either side of her face were curled, the rest pulled back loosely behind her, curled and twisted to hold itself in. small white flowers were braided into her hair, and a small silver circlet placed upon her head, a tear drop resting between her brows. Next she wore a tight dress, with a corset sleeveless top. The tight fabric continued around her hips but then splayed out in a wrapping fashion, falling along the floor forming a train. The dress was adorned with silver embroidering and she still wore her tear drop necklace. She looked upon her self and could not help but sigh as she looked upon the elves around her. Though her skin was just as pale and flawless as theirs, her dark eyelashes framed the rich blue eyes. She had blood red lips which matched her hair. All a sharp contrast to the rest of her. She stood out more then most elves, it made her uncomfortable around so many of those who were suppose to be her kind.

"My lady, it is time to go." One of her maids said softly motioning to the door. Vana smiled and pulling the veil over her face because the slow procession to her new mate.


End file.
